Beds are conventionally constructed by interconnecting a pair of opposed end walls (commonly referred to as a footboard and a headboard) by means of a side member on either side (commonly called a “rail”) that extends lengthwise between corresponding ends of the footboard and the headboard. Each rail typically has an inwardly extending flange upon which several slats are placed to support a box springs and/or mattress. The side rails may either be bolted to corner parts of the headboard and footboard at opposite ends of the rail or may have hooks for engaging with slots formed in the corner parts of the headboard and footboard. When purchased, the headboard, footboard, and side rails are separate and must be assembled into a completed bed frame. For storage or transport, the bed frame must be disassembled and carefully packaged so that the individual loose pieces are not damaged.
Bunk beds have long provided a means for economizing space by permitting the vertical stacking of twin-sized beds, thus reducing the “footprint” for the beds in half. Nonetheless, each of the beds must first be constructed in the same manner as a conventional bed and then stacked. Likewise, for storage, the beds must be unstacked, individually disassembled, and the parts packaged. This is both time consuming and requires the handling and careful storage of multiple parts.
Thus, whenever the beds are moved or stored, considerable time is spent, and there is opportunity for loss of parts. The problem is exacerbated in the use of rental furniture, because it is by nature moved many times.